hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:70mavrix
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rob Matthes page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! Tszuta (talk) 23:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Design Hello. I noticed you reverted an edit I made to the '64 GMC Panel vehicle and in your comment about why you mentioned "....of an existing vehicle, the design of which existed for more than 40 years prior to their use of it." That is an irrelevent statement. Of course it's an old design. All I'm saying is that my work was the inspiration for it to be done by Mattel and I was given no credit. Mattel has long been known for doing things such as this and not properly crediting from where they got the ideas to do so. I myself have pointed this out before on the Hot Wheels Wiki. See the talk page for Ramblin' Wrecker. Tell me why Hot Wheels no longer produces the Super Smooth casting? Or the Bad Mudder casting? And read this article for yet another instance of what I'm talking about: http://www.foxnews.com/leisure/2012/06/06/custom-car-builder-claims-hot-wheels-stole-his-truck/ So, you can clearly see that I'm not just creating an issue out of thin air. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 21:54, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :I will need a response to this. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 21:56, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Kenney, thanks for taking the time to talk about this. Sadly I am familiar with the issues with the other vehicles you mentioned. I agree that the Custom '62 Chevy truck that you customized is similar to the '64 GMC Panel, but what seems most relevant to me is the timing of the '64 in relation to your custom. You said you posted a photo of the custom '62 Chevy on your blog in April of 2009, so I'm using that date as a reference for what follows. From conversations I've seen and participated in on the RLC forums with the Mattel employees who post and interact there the process for designing and producing a new casting before it goes into retail production can take years and the design staff has at least a two year lead time for their product. The Slick Rides series the '64 GMC Panel first appeared in went into production as early as September of 2009, based on the production codes stamped on the vehicles I have in my collection, so the casting choices, design, FEPs, and licensing for the series had to have been completed and approved Mattel long before that and begun at least sometime in 2008. From what I've seen and experienced personally with regard to Mattel's operations it's more likely that the '64 Panel design process was well begun or even completed for the 2010 model year before the photo of your '62 custom was posted in April, 2009. So that's my take on the situation. I hope I've been as objective and impartial as possible, I have no personal opinion one way or another on the subject other than the '64 Panel being one of my favorite castings. :70mavrix (talk) 23:22, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot for keeping it on an intelligent level. I appreciate it. I'm trying to remember, but the April 2009 date could be when I posted it in my blog, but I posted it lots of different places and could have been one or two even earlier. But, I won't quibble after all the information you've added. Thanks for that info, by the way. I like the casting, too! Unfortunately, they haven't sold any of them near where I live, so I haven't been able to add this great truck to my collection. One day, maybe! Thanks again! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 07:43, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Now that is greatly concerning to me, you really don't have any of the '64 Panel releases? Is the email address shown on your profile page current? I'd feel more comfortable continuing our conversation that way. :::70mavrix (talk) 17:49, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, that is still my current e-mail address. Keeping in mind you remove the "AT" and replace it with the at symbol. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 19:40, August 22, 2015 (UTC)